reading y leeds
by gullveig
Summary: ¿festivales? ¿En Inglaterra? ¡Valla! ¿Ese viejo haciendo algo divertido? Eso lo tenía que ver con sus propios ojos.../ Fail!summary intento de lemon o algo asi - u


Se encontraba aburrido frente a su gigantesca pantalla de plasma rodeado por cientos de videojuegos regados por ahí, ya había pasado cada uno de ellos, incluso había sacado los finales extras e ítems secretos. No encontraba que hacer. Prendió su computadora y al abrir la pagina de inicio se encontró con la nota de una noticia que le llamo la atención: "Próximamente el Festival Redding y leeds en Inglaterra tendremos cobertura completa… "

¿festivales? ¿En Inglaterra? ¡Valla! ¿Ese viejo haciendo algo divertido? Eso lo tenía que ver con sus propios ojos. Así que sin más se dispuso a hacer llamadas para poder conseguir un boleto sin haberse dado cuenta que realmente ni sabía de que era el festival.

Por fin el día del festival había llegado y ya se encontraba en Bramham Park observó completamente asombrado el lugar, habían varios escenarios y cada uno con una multitud enorme enfrente, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver como iban vestidos todos, llevaban ropas rasgadas y con un sin fin de parches, cuero, perforaciones por todos lados, cortes por demás extravagantes y de todos colores. Miro a su alrededor completamente entusiasmado, parecía que el viejo savia como divertirse después de todo.

Caminaba entre la muchedumbre escuchando a lo lejos las canciones viendo fascinado y algo distraído hasta que el tropezar con alguien le hizo entrar en razón.

-Yo lo sie...e...ento ¡¿INGLATERRA? – gritó con los ojos muy abiertos sin darle crédito a la imagen que tenia enfrente, un Inglaterra con unos pantalones de cuero MUY ajustados, unas botas con cientos de hebillas, una camisa rasgada con la bandera del Reino Unido y con perforaciones tanto en las orejas como uno en el labio inferior… se veía TAN SEXY … ¡no espera! Que demonios estas pensando Inglaterra es sexy?... se acuso mentalmente America pero los gritos del mayor lo sacaron de nuevo.

- ¡BLOODY HELL! ¡Que se supone que TÚ haces aquí! –

- Yo… vine al festival… - aun no podía acomodar sus ideas de la impresión había escuchado antes rumores de fuentes no muy confiables (léase Francia) pero el tenerlo así enfrente… era… demasiado…

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los rubios volviese a decir algo el bullicio de la gente se hizo aun peor y ambos voltearon, habían subido al escenario los Arctic Monkeys e Inglaterra teniendo en cuenta que ya lo había visto así y que ya no podía hacer nada, lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar del resto del festival ya después vería como dar una explicación que sonase razonable, ¡así que al demonio! Sin mas tomo a America del brazo jalándolo para que se adentrase con el entre la multitud y avanzar hasta quedar al frente.

Ya una vez ahí lo soltó y comenzó a brincar y gritar como loco cantando. America aun impresionada simplemente se dejo llevar y también empezó a brincar y gritar como desquiciado.

Ya quien savia cuanto tiempo llevaban brincando y gritando, sus cuerpos se encontraban bañados en sudor y su garganta les dolía pero aun así no paraban simplemente se dejaban contagiar por la música y el movimiento pero de un momento a otro sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta como, sus labios se encontraban unidos, se separaron lentamente desviando su mirada hacia lados opuestos, completamente sonrojados.

-A… ¡Al diablo!- Inglaterra tomó a America del cuello para volverlo a besar en reacción este lo tomo de la cintura atrayéndolo buscando profundizar el beso. Continuaron brincando, cantando y besándose hasta que el festival dio fin.

Llegaron a la casa del ingles tambaleándose, apenas cruzaron la puerta e Inglaterra la cerro fue atrapado por America quien buscaba sus labios dejándolo contra pared, así continuaron tirando cosas a su alrededor mientras caminaban al cuarto mientras se arrancaban la ropa y la lanzaban por ahí.

Cuando por fin llegaron ya no tenían nada que los cubriera, Inglaterra se tumbo sobre la cama dejando que America se acomodara encima, ya no podían resistir mas tenían que sentir al otro. El ojiazul comenzó por el cuello bajando lentamente besándolo y mordiéndolo, dejándole una que otra marca hasta que llego a su miembro y comenzó a lamerlo. Los gemidos de Inglaterra inundaron la habitación haciendo eco y aumentaron aun más cuando sintió un dedo dentro de él seguido por otro.

America no cabía en si al tener a Inglaterra así gimiendo por el, quería poseerlo por completo, sería completamente suyo. Volvió a besar sus labios esta vez jalando ligeramente le arete en su labio, el ingles enloquecía cada que hacia eso.

Continuaron hasta el amanecer y el cansancio por fin los venció dejándolos dormidos.


End file.
